


Smoke Free Zone

by Agent00N0 (infiniteOddity)



Category: GTA V RP, Twitch RP, TwitchRP
Genre: Bickering, M/M, Minor burns, Smoking, Twitch RP (Grand Theft Auto), TwitchRP - Freeform, cigarette kisses, is it gay to kiss your homies?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:47:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23854039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infiniteOddity/pseuds/Agent00N0
Summary: Easton's pissed off by the lack of action and who better to take his anger out on than a certain fmius actor.
Relationships: Easton Staymates/Grant Hendrickson





	Smoke Free Zone

**Author's Note:**

> Listen, Easton smokes constantly and it's hot and cigarette burns are also kinda hot. One day I'll write something worth while.

Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Easton paces back and forth, cigarette smoldering between his lips; a cloud of smoke trailing behind him with every turn he makes on his heel. He clutches at the lighter tucked away in his vest pocket and picks at the plastic on his last pack of smokes. Fuck.

The frustration of not being able to do anything, to have everything out of his control, has been building and rearing its head by making his already killer need to smoke worse. He's burning through packs faster than he can count, each sweet hit of nicotine giving him less and less relief as the hours tick by with nothing. 

So,  _ yes _ he's stressed and  _ irritable _ , but what the fuck else is he supposed to do when nothing is going his way and there's nothing to  _ do? _

"Listen, man, I know you want to make your mark on the city, but wearing a hole in the sidewalk isn't really the way to do it."

"Shut the fuck up, Grant." Easton snarls, the frustration etched in his face just as obvious as the stink of tobacco.

"Fuck. Don't get your panties in a twist. Damn. I'm just saying. There's a fuck ton of things you could be doing right now instead of being a little bitch." Grant shrugs, checking his reflection in the side mirror of the car he's leaning against. 

"Oh yeah, Grant? Like what, huh?" 

And Grant isn't expecting the shove that comes next, throwing him against the car, and leaving him face to face with a pisssed off Easton.

"Shit. No need to be so hostile." Grant tries to placate him, that bright cherry worryingly close to his cheek.

"Hostile? You think I'm hostile now, Grant? I thought I was supposed to find something to do and maybe I've decided to make you just as miserable as I am right now." Easton crowds Grant against the car, shoves a knee between his thighs and pulls his cigarette from his lips to put it out right under Grant's jawbone where normal people would leave a hickey. 

"What the fuck?!" Grant shouts and tries to scramble away, but he's stuck right where Easton has him. 

"Feels pretty fucking bad, huh?" Easton barks. "Welcome to my life, Grant. Fuck. You see why I'm bitching now?" 

"Not really. Jesus." Grant flinches back as far as he can, rubbing at the burn that's already going sticky. "How am I supposed to cover this? What if I get a job? Easton, you bastard."

"Make-up? Not my problem, man." Easton's already lighting up another cigarette not even bothering to lean back and the orange of his lighter sparks bright and hot in Grant's face, making his skin feel tight and his eyebrows prickle. 

He gags around the cloud of smoke that's blown at him and Easton cackles with a cold glint in his eyes. "If I'd known you were going to be such a bastard, I wouldn't have answered your call."

"Keep telling yourself that, Grant. You always answer my calls. You like fun and I'm the most exciting thing in this goddamn city. Besides, who else is going to keep you in line?" He slaps a heavy hand down and squeezes Grant's shoulder through his turtleneck. 

"Yeah, sure." Grant tries to shrug him off.

"Nah. Who else is going to stop you from getting fucking stabbed for saying shit you shouldn't? Go on. Tell me. You can't." Easton cackles again, leaning back this time to take a long drag. 

"Uh. Zug."

"Bull fucking shit. He gets you in more trouble than I do."

"Okay. True, though."

"See. You act like I don't know shit." And that's all it takes to get Easton actually smiling, tilting his head back, and showing off the ink on his throat. "Now stop being a pussy about a little burn."

"It fucking hurts."

"Hey, I needed to blow off a little steam and you're just so convenient, Grant. Here, this will take the edge off." 

The next thing Grant knows, Easton's tapping another cigarette out of his pack and pressing it to his lips and then Easton's leaning in way too close and pressing the glowing tip of his cigarette to Grant's. 

He takes a drag and just blinks at Easton through the smoke. "Did you just cigarette kiss me? That's pretty gay, bro." 

"And there you go, fucking ruining it again." Easton grabs Grant by the front of his shirt, shoves him harder against the car, and crashes their mouths together. "And how gay is that, Grant?" 

Easton pulls away so he can lean against the car too and there's that annoying tapping of his pack of smokes again. 

"What. The. Fuck. Easton."


End file.
